


Worf’s Plans: Ezri’s Torture 1

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Breast Expansion, Breast Torture, Cannibalism, Captivity, Ezri Crying and Screaming, F/M, Faked Death, Forced, Genital Torture, Gore, Handcuffs, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Cannibalism, Slavery, Torture, Worf Hates Ezri, Worf is Evil and has No Morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Worf tortures his newest captive, Ezri, because she pisses him off. He also tells her some of his plans for her future as his plaything.WARNING: READ. THE. TAGS. This is some sick shit I wrote... >_>This is pure, self-indulgent, unapologetic porn I wrote because I didn't feel like writing the things I probably should have been working on. This contains a few of my favorite, gore-laced, cannibalistic, hardcore kinks. <3





	Worf’s Plans: Ezri’s Torture 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the freaking tags, because this isn't for everyone. The ending is probably super squicky (for some people) who are not me. Don't come crying to me saying I didn't warn you. 
> 
> **BETA** : TheSupernova

“So, you think you are worthy enough to take Jadzia’s place as my wife?” Worf asked, a hint of derision lacing how voice.

“N-no, that's not what….” Ezri stammered, before trying again. “I don't want to replace her, Worf, I would never. I… _I_ like you, as me.”

The Klingon wasn't listening. He double checked the steel shackles around her wrist. They were too loose at first. Although Ezri wouldn't have been able to squeeze her hand through them to escape, they were entirely too comfortable. After a few adjustments, he put down his tools.

Worf grabbed one of Ezri’s arms, just below the metallic cuff and with his other hand _twisted_ it to the right. He felt a pleasant satisfaction growing inside of him as he heard Ezri scream. The shackle caused the skin on her wrists to bunch up and squeeze tightly as it tried to follow that metal’s path to the right. The Klingon applied more strength to turning the shackle.

Ezri’s skin, unable to follow, began to redden and bruise at the edges.

He didn't stop until he had turned it a full 360 degrees, smelling the sweet, iron-tang of blood. Ezri's loud cries caused Worf’s cock to harden painfully in his pants. He quickly pulled off the offending trousers and let his cock hang freely, before pulling off the rest of his clothes to match Ezri's state of nakedness.

Once more comfortable, he grabbed Ezri’s wrist and swiftly _twisted_ the metal cuff in the complete opposite direction. The Klingon’s cock leaked some pre-cum as he watched Ezri's face contort in pain.

A sudden idea sparked his imagination, so he turned to Ezri and asked her,

“How many twists do you think it will take until the cuff separates the skin of your wrists from the rest of your hand and arm?”

“Plea-please, don't…” Ezri begged, but it was no use.

“Or perhaps the cuffs will simply grind away at the skin until there is nothing left but exposed muscle?”

Worf hadn't planned in this being the main event of the evening, but well, plans changed. Ezri would just have to wait.

And the Klingon was perfectly happy in taking his time to torture the woman who called herself ‘Dax’ and lived to mock the memory of Worf’s deceased wife.

After all, Worf made sure Ezri had suffered a “fatal accident” on the way back from a mission, so no one would come looking for her.

“Tomorrow,” Worf said to Ezri, “I'm going to start making modifications to your body which will serve to remind you exactly who you belong to. I don't want you to feel any pleasure when you are with me, because that would defeat the entire purpose.

“After we are done for today, you’ll have time to rest before I start the most important part of the modification process: removing your small, delicate clitoris.”

Tears welled up in Ezri's eyes, and her mouth moved but no she could not force any sounds to come out.

“Once its removed, you won't even miss it,” Worf said. “Of course, I'll give you a chance to say “goodbye” to it.”

Worf got up and brought back a small bowl with dipping sauce in it (leftovers from breakfast). “I will show you a new meaning to ‘eating out’ one’s pussy. You will be ‘eating it out’ for lunch.”

The Klingon put the small dish away and returned to the thighs, where metallic shackles were laced with blood.

“Now, enough distractions,” Worf said. “Let's get back to the matter at _hand_.”

He couldn't wait until Ezri found out that Worf was going to scoop out Ezri's breasts of fatty tissue and milk glands and make her eat it slowly, directly from her breast. Sometimes Worf loved how advanced medical science had become, because in a matter of minutes he could have Ezri's breasts healed, good as new.

Perhaps after that, Worf will see how much milk he can make Ezri's breasts produce, and watch them inflate until they burst.

Yes, Ezri was going to be a lot of fun for many months to come (no pun intended).


End file.
